Before The Return
by WildWriter95
Summary: Merlin has been alone ever since Arthur died all those years ago. The year of 1981 is just as lonely for him as all of the other years until he bumps into a familiar. A lot younger but it is him. Merlin meets a 24 year old Uther. Merlin follows Uther and learns he is soon to be married to Ygraine. Wanting to make sure that he is there for Arthur he becomes Uther's friend.
1. Chapter 1: Time Moves on Quickly

**Hiya everyone**

**This is the first part in a series I am writing called The Return of the Once and Future King. This series is based after the ending of the BBC Merlin and what I think could possibly happen when Arthur is reborn in the modern 21st century. This first story is about the birth of Arthur and the troubles Uther, Ygraine and Merlin all face. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**AN: This is more of a side fanfiction so I dont update often but I do when I can.**

**SUMMARY: Merlin has been alone ever since Arthur died in his arms all those years ago. The year of 1981 is just as lonely for him as all of the other years until he bumps into a young man who is very familiar. A lot younger but it is him. Merlin meets a 24 year old Uther Pendragon. Merlin follows Uther and learns he is soon to be married to Ygraine. Wanting to make sure that he is there for the once and future king Merlin becomes something he hasn't been in a long time, a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time Moves On Quickly**

I pulled my bag higher up over my shoulder as it began to slowly slip down. I looked down at it and frowned, it was worn and torn all over, holes that had started out as a loose tread had turned into gaping holes covered in tape. This bag was on its last leg, I would have to buy one before it finally broke on me. However I had to make it into town before I could buy one. However that was a good half an hour walk. As often as possible I liked to walk along the water. It reminded me of the one person who I had really cared about and lost. It was the closest I could be to him without being at Avalon.

I had stayed there after he died, I couldn't bear to leave. I didn't even think about going back to Camelot but after four months Gwen showed up with Percival. I had begged them to leave me be, telling them I wanted to be left alone. Percival had left Gwen and I alone at her request and that was when I broke down. We both sat on the ground – in the small hut I had built with my magic, and we cried. We cried for each other and we cried for Arthur. Gwen clung to me tightly and didn't let me go until I agreed to go back to Camelot with her. She said she needed my help, that I was the only one who could help her.

I only agreed because of the pleading in her eyes and the heart break I could see that she had also suffered. I knew I had been selfish hiding away when there were others who were also suffering. I decided I had to suck it up and be strong, however in the back of my mind a thought lingered. _Why do I still have to be strong? Hadn't I had to be the strong one since the day I arrived in Camelot? _But that is where it stayed, away from every other thought. I locked it away never to be heard, spoken or thought.

When we had arrived back in Camelot Gwen had told me everything that had happened, how she had abolished the magic laws and that she knew what I had done. She had also discussed with the council already whether or not if I would have a place on the council and become Camelot's Court Sorcerer. I had smiled at her softly when she told me they had agreed.

Gwen wanted me to head the campaign to help everyone who had magic see that Camelot had changed and that everyone was welcome. I of course agreed and said I would do my best. She had just smiled and kissed my cheek saying 'That is all anyone or I could ask of you Merlin.'

From then on my life changed quickly, people didn't see me as The King's manservant, well dead King's old manservant but the Court Sorcerer, a powerful young man who had the world at his fingertips. I had also discovered that some of the older council members, ones from Uther's rule disapproved of me and always made their opinions known when they weren't wanted. I had learned to bit my tongue after joining the council; I would have probably caused inner conflict and caused the cities downfall.

On the 10th anniversary of Arthur's death Gwen asked me to give her a child, she begged me and begged me but I didn't know of a way to do it without killing her. After a month of trying to get her to understand that I wouldn't kill her just so Camelot would have an heir she did something I couldn't believe. I had been angry at her and myself or what we did. I knew Arthur would have hated me if he could have looked me in the face, he would have had me thrown in the dungeons or the stocks for days.

However I accepted when she gave birth. The night Gwen suggested the idea that we had sex to conceive an heir I told her over and over again that I couldn't do that to Arthur. However somehow she convinced me that he would thank me for taking care of her and helping her to become a mother. At first it had been completely awkward between us. I was experienced in having sex; I hadn't been a complete prune over the years. I had experience in both female and men but she was Gwen, the love of Arthur's life, and my best friend aside from Arthur, however when I finally accepted the fact that this was for Arthur it became a fantastic night.

After Gwen had fallen quickly into a peaceful sleep and once I was sure she wouldn't wake up I slipped out of her bed and went to mine. I left knowing that if I stayed I would feel even more guilty from what I had done. We had to wait a few days before I could cast a spell to tell if she was pregnant, and with the guilt that had been creeping up inside since the moment I left her chambers I had used the time to avoid Gwen. However four days after Gaius summoned me back to Gwen's chambers. I had stopped and stood outside the door trying to decide whether or not I should knock, I had spent so many years just walking into these chambers I didn't know why it bothered me now.

After Arthur had died Gwen had moved into his old bed chambers. She had told anyone who had asked why that she felt closer to the love of her life, being in a place he had grown up in. Deciding I should knock because they were not Arthur's chambers anymore, I knocked twice softly and a Gwen's soft voice floated out 'Come in.' I paused before opening the door and stepping in.

Gwen was sitting at the table with Gaius standing beside her; he was holding her wrist checking her pulse. I closed the door behind me and asked

"Is something the matter?" Gwen had smiled at me

"I'm fine now; I have just been feeling a little faint since I woke up this morning." I nodded and turned to Gaius. He sighed

"Well your pulse is strong and there doesn't seem to think there is anything wrong with you, Merlin have you seen if she is pregnant or not?" I shook my head

"No and even if she was she shouldn't be experiencing dizzy spells yet, you told me pregnancy symptoms don't show up until a couple of week after." He nodded

"Yes but maybe it has something to do with the magic you used." I agreed with him and moved to kneel down in front of Gwen. Placing my hand gently on her stomach and I looked up into her eyes seeking approval. She nodded her softly and smiled, which gave me to go ahead. I focused on her stomach and whispered the spell. It floated smoothly from my mouth and the familiar warmth in my hand appeared. I watched my hand until the gold glow changed colour. Pink or blue was that she was pregnant and what sex the child would be, no colour change meant she wasn't. The colour glow blue after a few moments and Gwen asked

"What does that mean?" I smiled softly at her

"Congratulations my Lady, you are pregnant and with a boy." Tears filled her eyes and she smiled widely. I stood up as she did and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I gently returned the hugged and she whispered

"Thank you Merlin, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I kissed her on the head and excused myself from the room.

When the baby was born nine months later everyone was happy that the Queen had birthed a bouncing baby boy with whom she had named Arthur Elyan Pendragon. No one question that the young child look liked his mother except for the body hair. Just like Arthur's. Magic could do wonders for people. What people didn't know was that the baby wasn't conceived just with magic, my involvement in the creation of the new young prince was kept between Gwen, Gaius and myself. The less that everyone knew the better.

After the young boy was born I tried to stay out of anything to do with Gwen and her child, I didn't want to feel any more guilty than I already did. The guilt from what I had done ate at me from the inside, slowly eating away at my insanity.

Two years after the birth I couldn't stay in Camelot any longer, if I did I had no idea what would happen to me and the people I cared about. After writing a very lengthy letter to Gaius I wrote a smaller but more private letter to Gwen, telling her that if she only really needed me for anything that the necklace I was leaving with her would contact me. Simply instructions just to grasp it in her hand and think of me, however when I had placed the envelope on her desk I prayed she would only call me when she desperately needed me.

I left the night of the two year old baby prince's birthday celebration feast. Everyone was there so no one would come looking for me till the next day. Gaius was the only one who had known I had considered leaving. After leaving the baby Arthur's present in his crib I took a horse and left Camelot. Running away from everything and everyone I had ever known.

Somehow I ended up in Ealdor for a few days, I let my mother know I would be leaving and most likely not returning anytime in the future. After a lengthy goodbye filled with my mother's tears I rode and I kept riding, away from everything.

It was 10 years later when I felt Gwen's call through the necklace. Listening to her carefully I knew that someone had died, Gaius had died peacefully in his sleep. His age had finally caught up to him, I was glad that it was peaceful and he had gone through no suffering. I returned to Camelot but I never showed myself. Dressed in comfortable warm clothing with a black cloak hiding my face from view I saw my old friends, Percival stood beside Leon, next to them stood Gwen, an older Gwen but she still had her sweetness about her. I could feel it. Beside her stood a young 12 year old boy, blonde messy hair just like his real father had. He held his mother's hand as Gaius was buried.

The young Arthur was the only one who saw me, he turned around and spotted me, he didn't have Arthur amazingly sharp blue eyes he had my sapphire blue eyes. Something I missed. He stared at me and pulled on his mother's sleeve. She turned but I hid myself from view. It wasn't till they were walking back to the castle that young Arthur said

"Mother, look there is that man again." She turned and I let her see me. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled at me. I nodded my head at her and she told the guards that she would be fine and to leave us in peace, and made Arthur leave with them. Once it was just Gwen and I, I removed the black cloak from my head. Gwen smiled

"You have grown up Merlin, a lot more man than that young boy I knew all those years ago. The brave young boy who stupidly stood up to the arrogant young prince." I nodded and smiled back

"Yes I don't get thrown in jail anymore for throwing punches at prat's anymore, even royal ones." She laughed and walked closer. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand gently on my cheek

"I've missed you Merlin." I placed my bigger hand over hers gently and whispered

"I missed you too Gwen but I couldn't stay, I'm sorry, everything was getting to me." She nodded slowly; I could see tears filling her eyes.

"I know I reread your letter over a hundred or so times." I squeeze her hand and pull her into a tight hug. She held onto me tightly and I whispered

"I must go Gwen, I must return home." She released me slowly and surprised me when she reached up and pulled my face level with her and kissed me softly on the lips. I let her kiss me and kissed her back slowly, I didn't want to hurt her. She pulled away and stroked my cheek with her thumb

"Be safe Merlin." She turned and walk back to the castle. That had been the last time I saw her alive, along with Leon and Percival. Leon died in battle while Percival died of a disease that had spread through the kingdom. Gwen died from a broken heart was what I was told. After her funeral I had visited her chambers and found a letter addressed to me in her desk draw. I sat down on the bed and read it.

She wrote about how she had lost too many people in her life, her mother, father, brother, husband and friends her heart couldn't take anymore. She had known she was going to die and she knew her bright young son was ready to become king and he was. He was a fantastic king, he did a job.

However throughout time the Pendragon name faded, stories began of Merlin and King Arthur and the journey. The stories told in the 21st century had changed so much from the real story, time had moved on and so had anyone else. Lots of people didn't believe in Arthur and the knights of the round table, it had been claimed a myth, no one knew if it was real or not. However I knew the truth, but I was one man against the world.

Sometimes I had wondered if I should move on as well. Live a happy life and settle down, let time come as it comes and not sit around waiting for Arthur to come back. However if I had done that I would have missed out, missed out on not just knowing Arthur but two people important to him who I had never really known.


	2. Chapter 2: Plan in Action

**Hiya everyone**

**This is the first part in a series I am writing called The Return of the Once and Future King. This series is based after the ending of the BBC Merlin and what I think could possibly happen when Arthur is reborn in the modern 21st century. This first story is about the birth of Arthur and the troubles Uther, Ygraine and Merlin all face. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**AN: This is more of a side fanfiction so I dont update often but I do when I can.**

**SUMMARY: Merlin has been alone ever since Arthur died in his arms all those years ago. The year of 1981 is just as lonely for him as all of the other years until he bumps into a young man who is very familiar. A lot younger but it is him. Merlin meets a 24 year old Uther Pendragon. Merlin follows Uther and learns he is soon to be married to Ygraine. Wanting to make sure that he is there for the once and future king Merlin becomes something he hasn't been in a long time, a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plan in Action**

It was five years ago I had moved to a small town South-East of England called Northdown, 1981 was the year and it was a nice little town and I owned a small cottage that sat on the bay. The bay was called Kingsgate bay, it was a small bay. My house sat on the opposite side of the bay from the larger houses that looked over the ocean. On the other side of the houses was another bigger bay called Joss bay, bigger and more popular than Kingsgate which I was glad for. I liked being able to walk along the beach and not have lots of people running around me.

I spent most of my days alone; I was either at home or walking along the beach. Some days I would travel into the city just to get away from everything and explore but that was rare. Those rare occasions seemed to happen less and less with me, I was becoming too sheltered, I didn't like to admit it but I was scared of what the world had become, I liked it back when everything was simple and people didn't walk around talking to people who were on the other side of the earth. This modern world was a strange place to me; I didn't think I would ever get used to it.

However I had kept up with the times, my home held electric appliances, had a TV, a house phone, a fire alarm, a cd player. I had everything I needed. I think the only good thing they ever made was coffee, it was a wonderful thing coffee and I think I had become a bit addicted. I had also kept up with the times by getting degrees in many different fields. I made sure to keep myself busy, making sure I knew everything I needed to when the time was right. I had no idea how long it would be before Arthur was born back into this world, I could have to wait another couple hundred years but in the end I knew he would be worth the wait.

However before Arthur's return I had to find him, it was finding him that I struggled with the most. However I didn't expect to find him the way I did. If I hadn't been in the city when I had I wouldn't have met him and by him I don't mean Arthur. I mean Uther Pendragon, a very young Uther Pendragon. 24 years old and a lawyer at his father's law firm. I had just been walking along the busy streets of London; I was at an intersection waiting for the lights to change when a man stopped next to me talking on the phone. I had ignored him till I heard him say

"Mother I don't care what you want, I refuse to marry someone who I don't know…yes mother I know Ygraine is very beautiful but it doesn't mean I want to just into a relationship with the woman…don't you use the Pendragon family line on me…" It was too much of a coincidence for it just to be a coincidence, so I followed him. I felt a little weird but I needed to know if it was possible.

I followed him three blocks around the city till we arrived at a building called 'Pendragon Law'. The man I had followed stopped at the doors as an older man climbed out of a black limo. He smiled at the older man and said "Father."

"Uther, good you're here. Now what is this I hear from your mother that you're causing her grief?" I could see the annoyance in his eye. They walked into the building and I stood there. I had possibly found Arthur's family before he was born, Uther wasn't even married yet. I decided I needed to stay close so I did.

For three months I learnt all about them, and for the first time ever I saw what Ygraine would have looked like, just at a younger age. Uther had the same eyes and hair but his personality and the way he treated people was different. If this was the Uther Pendragon who was king before the great purge than I see why he was loved, he was kind and gentle, he was incredible smart and quiet the ladies' man. However I knew that I needed to become closer. So I planned to start with getting to know Uther. First I needed a plan. I knew it was time for me to become a young man. My plan sounded simple but a lot of ground work would be needed, once I was a young man I would have to make sure all my certifications were up to date, I would have to create a new life for myself, and magic was a wonderful thing. The man I was now would never have existed and a new younger me would be alive again.

I always went to the one place that I could feel the strongest magic, I could feel it always but for magic that I had to do I had to travel to the place where the isle of the blessed once was. Now just rubble in the middle of a lake, this lake was surrounded by holiday homes now for the rich, people who needed a second house for some reason. The beautiful woodland forest that surrounded the lake had all but been destroyed; plants and trees older than these people know were ripped down by people needing to expand.

Getting out to the middle of the lake was easy, just grab a boat and float across, it was best to go in the winter when the water was frozen so I could just walk. However I didn't want to wait any longer. The sooner I get to know Uther the sooner I get to meet Arthur.

Climbing off the bus I thanked the driver before walking down to the lake. The bus driver had looked at me a little confused when he saw I had nothing with me, no luggage, just me. It was a holiday area so people are expected to bring stuff with them. I walked down the dirt road that led to the lake and a small dock. There was no one around so I climbed into the small dingy and focused. My eyes glowed warm and the boat moved on its own.

Being alive for so long I didn't need incantations for anything anymore, simple things like this were easy, more powerful spells I just had to say the incantation in my head and it would happen. It took a few minutes before the boat stopped beside the small island. The whole ride I could feel the magic all around me, tingling my fingers and my whole body, I couldn't help but smile. Climbing off the boat once it had come to a halt, I walked through the rubble of the once of castle and stood where I first met the witch Nimueh, I still could remember those battles as they were yesterday.

Casting a few spells to make sure no one could, see or hear me or anything that would happen; I closed my eyes and focused. This was the only spell that I had to use a proper incantation from. I took in a deep breath before I spoke _"Corpus a capite ad pedem mutare, et quod transferre in ore proferre. Quae abolendae erant, et nunc iterum reveale qualis eram." _I repeated the phrase again and again, feeling my body fill with a burning sensation; my whole body was wrapped in a hot fire. I could see in my eyes the memories of the last life I had just experienced and they disappeared from the memories of everyone who had ever met me. The memories of my last transformation appeared and a large force hit me and knocked me to my knees.

I landed on my hands to keep my upright and kept my eyes closed. The burning disappeared and I felt tired, I always did after I performed that spell. Opening my eyes I looked down to the hands of a young man, it had worked. I pulled a mirror out of the small bag that had been over my shoulder and looked at my face. The young Merlin that everyone had known, no one had ever really known the old Merlin, the wise old man who had nothing in the world but incredible patients. I touched my face and felt the smooth warm skin beneath my hand. My deep blue eyes had more gold specks, every time I cast that spell more gold specks appear in my eyes. However no one ever seemed to notice.

Changing into the clothes I had brought with me I made my way off the island and to the closest hotel for the night. Tomorrow I would be spending that money I had saved up, I needed to look like a young man whose career as a lawyer has started off well, I needed to impress Uther. Walking into the hotel I walked up to the front desk and got a single room. The older woman behind the desk flirted with me which kind of disgusted me, I had figured out that after Gwen I couldn't be with another woman, I had only ever done anything with men ever since. A touch from a woman seemed to make me feel sick, even if there was nothing in the touch. Purpose or not women's touches caused flashbacks of Gwen, Arthur and everything that I had lost. I didn't want to be reminded about it.

Once my room was booked I took the key and walked over to the elevator. Climbing in the elevator I pressed the third floor, it wasn't a massive hotel but it wasn't small either. As the doors began to close a man's voice yelled "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" I stuck my arm out to stop the doors and they opened again. To my surprise Uther Pendragon walked into the elevator, he smiled at me "Thank you." I nodded at him

"No problem." The ride up was silent and we climbed off on the same floor, even weirder our rooms were right across from each other. He gave me a strange look as I walked into my room. It wasn't anything too flashy, nothing I expect Uther to stay in. I knew he had gone out of town for a few days which was why I had made the trip up here to the island, I didn't realise he had gone on holiday for a few days.

After a nice warm shower I watched some TV while I ate some room service. Tomorrow I would make the trip back to Northdown and pack up the things I had. I had already found a nice apartment; it was a two bedroom two bathroom, with a kitchen, laundry, dining and living area and also had a really nice balcony with a great view. I had already brought the apartment and it was empty waiting for me to move in.

I woke up the next morning and caught the first bus back to Northdown. When I arrived back that afternoon I walked straight into my house and called a moving truck to come over the next morning at 9. With a wave of my hands everything wrapped itself and packed itself away for the move. I sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out my new life. Credit cards, driver's licence, birth certificate, everything I would need. All my certifications were done and I had sent an application into Pendragon Law, hoping to hear soon.

I knew that this wouldn't guarantee me straight access to the Pendragon family but I would be closer than I ever had been. If from what I had heard Ygraine and Uther would marry soon, within the year, and then Arthur would been born soon. However these people were different from everything I had been told and seen, maybe this Pendragon family would be different from the way it was before. It was even possible that Arthur could end up with a mother in this life time, you never no.

I had a very light sleep that night, I was tired from the spell but that was only mentally, physically I was fine, my body didn't want rest but my mind did. I climbed out of bed at 6 and showered. Putting on some jeans and a shirt I conjured breakfast since I had packed everything away. I slowly ate it going over a few things, preparing myself for what was too come.

When the moving truck arrived the two men packed up everything carefully, I left all the furniture there. Not taking it. I could keep this place as a home away from home. Once the house was locked up and no one could get in I wrote the address of my new apartment and gave it to the moving men telling them I would met them there.

I walked around the house once the movers had left and down to the back garage, I had said before I hated to drive but it didn't mean I didn't have a car. I had a beauty of a car. A 1960 Ford Mustang, a metallic black colour. It was a nice car. Chucking my duffle bag in the passenger seat I turned the car on and drove it out of the garage. I locked up the garage again and headed off towards London, I wouldn't be back here for a while and I would miss the peace and quiet but I knew that to do what I had to do I had to sacrifice a lot, and I hadn't sacrificed something in a long time but peace and quiet wasn't the biggest thing that I had ever lost.

The drive into the city wasn't too bad, the traffic wasn't overly bad however it was the morning and everyone was trying to get into the city to go to work. When I finally arrived at my apartment building I parked underneath in the car park before heading upstairs into the lobby. The man at the front desk introduced himself as Mark and gave me everything I needed including my keys. As I walked out front the movers had just unloaded the first lot, they followed me with the boxers they had up to my apartment.

It didn't take long to get everything upstairs, only two trips, I didn't have that much stuff and they could carry four boxes at one time with their trolley. Once I paid them with cash they left me to unpack. I had no furniture in my house which was the next thing on my to do list. Once I had everything a click of my fingers and it would put itself all together so I jumped online. Plugging in the laptop I had I went furniture shopping. Bedroom – I brought a king bed, matching side tables, drawers. Second bedroom which I was turning to a study – I brought a desk, chair, book shelves and a filing cabinet. Dining room – a nice four seater table and last the living room – I brought a leather corner couch in black, a 50inch plasma TV, a coffee table and another book shelf. That would all be delivered of the course of the next few days. I would have to get all the things like, sheets for my bed when I had the time.

I spent the rest of my day putting away what I could in the kitchen and hanging my clothes up in the built in closest. My casual clothes would go in the drawers mostly and when I had brought the suits I would need I would hang them all up in the cupboard.

This was just the beginning of my plan. I knew that all this, making my life seeming as if I had money and I did but I didn't like the whole fancy lifestyle, but I guess Arthur would be blessed into having two lives where he would be surrounded in the spot light and anything he ever desires. I guess some people are just lucky but what else could be best for the Once and Future King, he deserves everything he gets.

Looking around the empty apartment I couldn't believe I was doing this, I had no idea what was going to happen and for the first time in a long time I was scared, scared that by coming into his Arthur's families life before he was born I could mess up everything however I didn't want the chance that Arthur wouldn't be born. But it wasn't the only problem; I had this feeling in my gut that something bad was surrounding this family. Every time I had watched them over the months I had a bad feeling, Uther, Ygraine, Uther's parents, all gave me the same feeling no matter what was happening.

I think that is why I have chosen to take this risk, I would rather risk screwing up the future than not doing something and something bad to this family.


	3. Chapter 3: Different from Before

**Hiya everyone**

**This is the first part in a series I am writing called The Return of the Once and Future King. This series is based after the ending of the BBC Merlin and what I think could possibly happen when Arthur is reborn in the modern 21st century. This first story is about the birth of Arthur and the troubles Uther, Ygraine and Merlin all face. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**AN: This is more of a side fanfiction so I dont update often but I do when I can.**

**SUMMARY: Merlin has been alone ever since Arthur died in his arms all those years ago. The year of 1981 is just as lonely for him as all of the other years until he bumps into a young man who is very familiar. A lot younger but it is him. Merlin meets a 24 year old Uther Pendragon. Merlin follows Uther and learns he is soon to be married to Ygraine. Wanting to make sure that he is there for the once and future king Merlin becomes something he hasn't been in a long time, a friend.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Different From Before**

I had moved into my new apartment a week ago and now it was fully furnished and everything was brand new and expensive. I had all the documents I needed to become a lawyer at Pendragon Law and I had also had a new life. I had created a life about myself. My story was…

I was born in Whitehaven and grew up with my mother as my father wanted nothing to do with me or mother. My mother had me at 18 and still attended college and became a teacher and been a teacher for 16 years, she passed away from a car accident not long after I had turn 18, she was the only family I ever had. Once she passed away I finished of my schooling and got into Harvard with a full scholarship, I completed my course and after four years of hard work I graduated Harvard at 22 at the top of my class. When I turned 21 I received an inheritance from my grandparents who I had never met because they disowned my mother, however when they passed they still left her with everything. My mother had sold off all the properties and real estate and put all the money into an savings account for me to receive when I turned 21. I had no idea about it and it was a welcome surprise.

Now I was 23 and looking for a job at a Law Firm, Pendragon Law had been referred to me by one of my professor who happens to be good friends with George Pendragon who was Uther's father. Professor Jacobson had been one of the people affected by my spell and filled the fake memories I needed him to have so I could use him as a reference.

I had sent in an application and was waiting for a reply. It had been three days and I was getting impatient. I had been watching the news and Uther and Ygraine's wedding had been announced to the media, Uther hadn't been interviewed but Ygraine, her parents and Uther's had been. Everyone seemed to be excited about two of England's riches families were uniting.

I heard my computer beep telling me I had a new email so I climbed off the couch and sat down at the desk, opening the email, it was a reply from George Pendragon himself. It read…

_Dear Mr Emrys,_

_We were all extremely impressed with your resume and you graduating from Harvard at the top of your class. Congratulations on that. The recommendation from Professor Jacobson was a wonderful piece to read, he holds high expectations for you and looks forwarding to see the lawyer you become in the future. I spoke to him myself and all the cases you helped him on he said you were nothing but perfect._

_This email is to inform you that you have an interview tomorrow at 9am, just come down to the Pendragon Law building and up to floor 19, my assistant shall meet you, if this time is unable to be filled them just reply and let me know and we can make it another date that you can make._

_Sorry for the short notices. Hope to see you tomorrow Mr Emrys._

_George Pendragon_

_CEO of Pendragon Law._

I smiled at the email, there is my way in. I would nail this interview and then I would be one step closer to my goal. Closing my laptop I decided I would make sure everything was read for tomorrow so I could walk right out the door. I also picked out my favourite dark grey suit; it was an Armani single button suit with straight leg pants. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. I hung it on my mirror and pulled out my shoes, still in the box which also happened to be Armani. Once they were set out I put the things I needed in my bag.

That night I ordered take away and stayed in, planning on what do to when I met George Pendragon. He seemed to be an intimidating man to most people but I didn't scare easy anymore. I had grown a backbone over the years. I had been frightened at the best of times with Arthur, in all those battles we fort, with him by my side I always felt this sense of strength and courage as if nothing could hurt me. Arthur was the one who brought it out in me.

Waking up the next morning I was ready for anything they would through at me, I was ready to finally end this life of being immortal and finally finish my destiny. I just wanted to be able to rest, I want to be able to close my eyes one day and see my father, my mother, and all my friends who I had lost again. I knew everyone was reborn but really seeing their old souls again would just make me feel at peace.

Dressing I made myself look perfect, nothing out of place however I left my hair sit in its natural mess. There was no way to contain it no matter what I tried. Picking up my suitcase I checked my watch and I had half an hour to be at Pendragon Law. Locking up I made it down to the parking garage and into my beautiful car in less than five minutes. The only downside to this apartment building was the elevators were slow. Why I had no idea.

I got to the building five minutes before my interview, plenty of time in my book. When I got to the right floor a small woman stood there. She looked at me and asked "Merlin Emrys?" I nodded my head "I'm Janet, I'm Mr Pendragon's PA, follow me." She hurried off quickly and I followed her. For a small woman she sure did walk quickly.

We got to a big officer with glass windows that looked out over the city. It was a beautiful view. She knocked on the door before entering "Mr Emrys is here to see you sir."

"Send him in." She nodded at me and I stepped into the officer and there sat Mr Pendragon and Uther, Uther looked just like himself only younger and Mr Pendragon looked like Uther, except he didn't have any of the hatred in his eyes that Uther himself once held. As I looked at Uther his eyes were filled with not hate but frustration, annoyance but I did see kindness. I smiled at them and Mr Pendragon spoke up

"Mr Emrys, welcome to Pendragon Law." I nodded

"Thank you Mr Pendragon, it is truly a pleasure to be here." He smiled

"Well, have a seat son, let's get this interview started." As I took my seat I relaxed. This was the easy part. The interview was pretty much textbook. Talking about my life, my studies, my experience so on and so forth but Uther and his father were very relaxed, they joked around but were serious all at the same time. It was kind of fun strangely.

When the interview was over Mr Pendragon asked "So Merlin when do you want to start?" I couldn't help but smile

"As soon as you want me here sir?" He smiled

"Good, you start Monday then. See you at 7." He held out his hand and I shook it

"Thank you sir." Uther held out his hand as well

"Congratulations Merlin." I shook Uther's hand

"Thank you Uther."

"Let me walk you out." Saying goodbye to Mr Pendragon Uther and I walked out of the office. We got to the elevator and he said "You must be very excited to be working here now." I nodded

"I am, do you enjoy it?" Uther nodded

"Yes I do, however everyone seems to think my father just gave me my job because I am his son when he didn't. I was their second choice." I looked at him

"Really?" He nodded again

"Yep, another guy in my class applied and they wanted him, he however got offered another job, better pay so he took that. So I got the job. I don't know where I would be working if I hadn't gotten this job."

"Well I guess you would still be in the same place you are now, expect just at a different firm." The door to the elevator opened and I stepped in "See you on Monday Merlin." I nodded

"See you then Uther." The doors closed and I sighed in relief. Now I just had to wait who knows how long before Arthur was born. Walking out of the building I bumped into a young woman with soft long brown hair. I caught her before she fell over. She blushed and thanked me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I smiled

"Do you work here?" she asked I nodded

"I started on Monday at Pendragon Law." She smiled

"Wow congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm Merlin." She shook my hand

"I'm Nimueh." I kept a smile forced on my face. So this was Nimueh reincarnation, she looked different, she didn't look hateful either she looked so kind and gentle. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? If you're not busy that is." I nodded

"Sure." She smiled brightly. There wasn't any harm in keeping an eye on her. I didn't know if she would play a part in the future that was to come and I didn't like not knowing what was to come. We walked down the street to a coffee shop where she ordered and I grabbed a table in the corner near the window. She came with our coffee's five minutes later. She sat down and said

"So Merlin you are a lawyer I'm guessing if you are working at a law firm." I nodded

"Yeah I just graduated from Harvard." Her mouth dropped open

"Really?" I nodded again "Wow I feel kind of stupid compared to you, community college doesn't really sound great."

"It doesn't matter where you go to school; it's all about your determination to get something really." She nodded "So what do you do?"

"Well I'm still studying, English. I want to be a grade school teacher" I nodded

"That's great."

"Not as great as being a lawyer." I sighed. She really put herself down. She was also completely different from when I knew here. I guess everyone changes over hundreds of years. I spent over two hours with Nimueh in that coffee shop and we had around three coffees. We just talked and talked and I found out she knew the Pendragon's; her and Uther had grown up together since her mother use to be one of their maids until she died. She hadn't really seem then since the funeral. Mr Pendragon had been very kind to her family though and helped them with whatever they needed. Uther apparently though didn't talk to her anyone; he avoided her like a plague was how she put it.

The Uther I had had met didn't seem to be like that, but I guess I have only just met this Uther. At the moment I had decided Nimueh was harmless, she didn't pose a threat and I couldn't sense her magic so she didn't have it anymore. Abusing magic in one life time can cause you to lose it, which I think was what happened to her. I was going to keep an eye on her still. There are many human threats these days and people are a lot easier to kill than they use to be.

Getting home that night I was exhausted. After a shower I made some dinner before climbing into my bed. I feel like I could sleep forever. I had the weekend till I had to start work and I was going to use that to do a little more research on the Pendragon family. I knew that this line would be somehow connected to the original Pendragon line, from Gwen and from magic. Magic stilled flowed through this family's' veins and they were a part of me but the part was so small that not even I could pick up. I just wanted to know that this time I wouldn't fail and that Arthur would truly become the once and future king.


End file.
